entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
Editing Guidelines
The following are some editing guidelines that the Entry Point wiki uses. This article helps to standardize pages and to give you an idea of the expectations of editing this wiki. Writing Try to use a simple register as you write. People from all around the world are probably going to read this wiki, and their first language is not always English. Do not use colloquialisms. Try to be as impersonal as possible'.' Remember you are giving out information, not your own point of view. Refrain from writing biased walls of text about your experience with something in the article, do that in blogs or in the comment section at the bottom of the page instead. As the Entry Point wiki has editors from across the world, British and American spelling and grammar styles are both accepted. Formatting Using bold or italics is a common practice to emphasize information. Use it freely but keep it in moderation. The name of the article if mentioned at the beginning (as it should typically be) should be bolded. Italics should typically be used when quoting. Linking is strongly encouraged, especially to other pages in this wiki. If a page mentions a linkable subject more than once simply make the first mention of such have the link, not all the instances. If the page contains multiple big paragraphs you may link it more than once. Spaces or enters should be used to separate information such as in this article, but the article should overall remain compact so this should be used sparingly. Creating a new page When new content is being introduced to the game, new pages should be created. Before creating one, you must make sure there are no duplicated pages that have already been created, and that the content is relevant to Entry Point. Sometimes the information is already found somewhere in a page, so you should check relevant pages to the topic first. If you are unsure whether a certain topic or information should have a page you can always contact an administrator to ask them. Images Images are found on almost every page and should always be added with a new page so that it has a thumbnail. One image related to the page should be added on the first line in the top right. Adding images in the middle of the page should be avoided, a gallery on the bottom of the page should be used instead. Make sure to format your images correctly so that it does not interfere with the text too much. A caption is not necessary. Templates The Entry Point wiki uses multiple templates to help improve the pages and navigation. Our templates have recently been updates. Please use the new versions as listed below. Pages that contain information that could be considered as a spoiler to those who have not played the game yet should have the template at the beginning of the page. Pages that are incomplete should have the template at the beginning of the page. Pages about missions, characters, mechanics, guides or weapons should have their respective navigation template at the bottome of the page. ( , , , , , ) Pages about missions, characters, weapons and perks should have an infobox with a picture, and relevant information like organization or weapon type. Category:Other